Willkommen im Wayne
28.07.2014 (Nick.com) 24.07.2017 (Nickelodeon) 11.12.2017 (Nick) }} Willkommen im Wayne ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die erstmals am 28. Juli 2014 als Webserie auf nick.com verfügbar war. In den USA startete sie am 24. Juli 2017 als Fernsehserie auf Nickelodeon. Handlung Die Serie folgt den Abenteuern von drei Freunden namens Ansi Molina, Olly Timbers und Saraline Timbers. Sie wohnen in dem Apartmentgebäude Wayne und haben sich zum Ziel gesetzt, die Geheimnisse des Waynes zu lösen. Mit jeder weiteren Nachforschung müssen sie sich neuen Charakteren, Kreaturen und Kuriositäten, auch bekannt als "Wayne-Phänomene", stellen. Gleichzeitig führt sie das immer näher an die Wahrheit über die seltsamen Dinge, die in ihrem Gebäude geschehen. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere * Ansi Molina ist ein Neuankömmling im Wayne und lebte in der Vergangenheit bereits an vielen verschiedenen Orten mit seiner Familie. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb er nur wenige Freunde hatte und seine Zeit hauptsächlich mit Büchern verbrachte. Er ist das neueste Mitglied im Team Timbers und darum oft unvertraut mit den Wayne-Phänomenen, die ihm immer erst erklärt werden müssen. Manchmal mag er es nicht, wie ein Ahnungsloser von Olly und Ansi behandelt zu werden. Trotzdem ist er sehr loyal gegenüber seinen Freunden. Auf der Suche nach dem Gyre finden er und seine Freunde heraus, dass sie Teil des Gyre sind. * Olly Timbers ist Ansis bester Freund und Saralines älterer Bruder. Er ist immer optimistisch, sogar wenn Team Timbers Leben in Gefahr sind. Abgesehen von seinem aufgeschlossenen und albernen Verhalten, beweist er immer wieder, dass er auch nachdenklich und intelligent sein kann, wenn die Lage es verlangt. Er ist mit einem Enterhaken ausgerüstet. Auf der Suche nach dem Gyre finden Olly, Ansi und Saraline heraus, dass sie Teil des Gyre sind. * Saraline Timbers ist Ollys 7-jährige Schwester. Sie hat das gewisse Know-how, wenn es um Technologie geht und hat den meisten Teil des Wayne unter holografischer Beobachtung. Sie agiert meist als Anführerin des Teams und wird demzufolge von ihrem Bruder und Ansi als rechthaberisch abgestempelt. Saraline hat oft Probleme damit, Freundschaften aufzubauen und aufrechtzuerhalten. Von den Erwachsenen im Wayne wird sie nicht ernst genommen und nur als "kleines Mädchen" gesehen. Auf der Suche nach dem Gyre finden Olly, Ansi und Saraline heraus, dass sie Teil des Gyre sind. Nebencharaktere * Leif Bornwell III glaubt, er sei viel besser als Olly und Ansi und lässt es sie immer wieder wissen. Aber wäre er wirklich cooler oder erwachsener als die beiden, würde er womöglich nicht so oft mit ihnen abhängen. Leif hält sich selbst für einen jungen Geheimagenten. Er hilft dem Team Timbers hin und wieder bei ihren Missionen und wird später selbst Teil des Teams und des Gyre. * Die Spionin aus Apartment 8-I ist eine Spionin, die zu den Gegenspielern der Serie gehört. Nur sehr wenig ist über die Spionin aus Apartment 8-I bekannt. Man weiß, dass sie mit Masterson und Flowershirt zusammenarbeitet und dass sie die Kontrolle über das Wayne haben will. Sie ist häufig die Verdächtige für Team Timbers, wenn es um die Wayne-Phänomene geht. Olly glaubt, dass ihre blonden Haare gefärbt sind. ** Masterson ist ein Partner der Spionin aus Apartment 8-I. Diese gibt Masterson Aufträge bei denen er häufig versagt. ** Flowershirt ist ein Partner von Masterson und der Spionin aus Apartment 8-I. * Jonah Bishop ist ein intelligenter Professor, der sich dem Anschein nach gut mit den Wayne-Phänomenen auskennt. Er unterstützt das Bestreben von Team Timbers, den Wayne-Phänomenen auf den Grund zu gehen, nicht, da sie seiner Meinung nach noch nicht alt genug sind. Olly scheint zu ihm aufzublicken. * George ist der Concierge des Wayne und scheint die seltsamen Phänomene nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. * Wendell William Wasserman ist der Sohn von Vampirjägern. Wendell bemüht sich sehr darum, einen Vampir zu fangen, um zu beweisen, dass er genauso kompetent wie seine Eltern ist. Aufgrund ihrer Gemeinsamkeit, sich beweisen zu müssen, ist er einigermaßen freundlich zu Ansi. In seiner Funktion als Vampirjäger kann Wendell Löffel telepathisch kontrollieren, wovor sich Vampire aus irgendeinem Grund fürchten. Er hilft dem Team Timbers hin und wieder bei ihren Missionen und wird später selbst Teil des Teams und des Gyre. * Julia Wiles ist eine Bewohnerin des Wayne und kann gut mit Tieren umgehen. Sie glaubt Ansis Geschichten über Team Timbers nicht, weshalb Olly und Saraline anfangs nicht sehr nett zu ihr sind. Es wird angedeutet, dass Ansi in sie verliebt ist. Das Team Timbers glaubt zuerst, dass Julia eine Norma ist, was bedeuten würde, dass sie, wie viele andere Menschen, keine Wayne-Phänomene sehen kann. Kurz vor Ende der ersten Staffel erfährt man, dass sie das nur vorgetäuscht hat, weil Team Timbers die Wahrheit allein herausfinden sollte. Anscheinend kann sie sogar einige der Wayne-Phänomene kontrollieren. * Clara Rhone ist die Chef-Bibliothekarin in der geheimen Bibliothek des Wayne und freundet sich mit Ansi an, als er die Bibliothek entdeckt. Nachdem Ansi, Olly und Saraline dem Vampir Andrei dabei helfen, mehr über sich herauszufinden, werden sie von Clara aus dem Stanza bzw. der Bibliothek verbannt. * Andrei ist ein Bewohner des Wayne. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er ein Vampir ist. Andrei leidet an Gedächtnisverlust, kann sich deswegen an nichts aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern. Als Team Timbers herausfindet, dass er ein Vampir ist, helfen sie ihm dabei, sich wieder an seinem Namen zu erinnern. Er kommt aus einer Vampirstadt namens Glamsterdam und ist der einzige Vampir, der nicht dort gefangen ist. Die Spionin braucht ihn, um das Tor von Glamsterdam zu öffnen, damit sie mithilfe der Vampire über das Wayne und so auch über die Welt herrschen kann. Am Ende der ersten Staffel wird er zum Anführer der Vampire. * Harvey Timbers ist Ollys und Saralines Vater und der Ehemann von Olympia. Er arbeitet als Komiker. Er weiß nichts über die Wayne-Phänomene und wie seine Kinder darin verwickelt sind. * Olympia Timbers ist Ollys und Saralines Mutter und die Ehefrau von Harvey. Sie weiß nichts über die Wayne-Phänomene und was ihre Kinder damit zu tun haben. * Albert Molina ist der Vater von Ansi und scheint jeden Schritt seines Sohnes zu dokumentieren. Ansi glaubt anfangs, sein Vater könnte etwas dagegen haben, dass er so viel Zeit mit Saraline und Olly verbringt, da sie einen schlechten Einfluss haben könnten. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall ist. * Goodness ist die Enkelin von Clara Rhone und ein Ninja. Sie hilft ihrer Großmutter am Anfang dabei, Andrei, den Vampir aufzuhalten. Als dieser sie jedoch aus einer gefährlichen Lage rettet, erkennt sie, dass er zu den Guten gehört und unterstützt Team Timbers hin und wieder bei ihren Missionen und wird später selbst Teil des Teams und des Gyre. * Dennis O'Bannon ist Ansis Konkurrent beim Gleeco-Wettbewerb und lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, Team Timbers zu terrorisieren. Er hat aufgrund seiner Art wohl nicht viele Freunde. Als er unerwünscht auf Saralines Geburtstagsfeier erscheint, macht Saraline ihm klar, dass niemand ihn da haben will, woraufhin er sich rächen will. Saraline erkennt später, dass Dennis kein Norman ist, was bedeutet, dass er Wayne-Phänomene auch sehen kann. Daraufhin hilft er Team Timbers aus einer brenzlichen Lage und wird selbst Teil des Teams und des Gyre. *'Katherine-Alice' ist eine Freundin von Goodness und besitzt spezielle Origami-Fähigkeiten. Sie kann alles mögliche aus Papier falten. Seit einiger Zeit spricht sie kein Wort mehr. Sie hilft Team Timbers hin und wieder bei ihren Missionen und wird später selbst Teil des Teams und des Gyre. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation entsteht unter der Dialogregie von Tim Sander durch die Synchronfirma SDI Media Germany GmbH in Berlin.https://www.synchronkartei.de/serie/38734 }} Ausstrahlung ; Vereinigte Staaten In den Vereinigten Staaten soll die erste Staffel der Serie am 24. Juli 2017 auf Nickelodeon starten. Am 19. Juni 2017 wurde die erste Folge vorab online auf der sendereigenen Website Nick.com veröffentlicht. Staffelübersicht Staffel 1 | EA = 24.07.2017 | EAD = 11.12.2017 }} | EA = 25.07.2017 | EAD = 12.12.2017 }} | EA = 26.07.2017 | EAD = 13.12.2017 }} | EA = 27.07.2017 | EAD = 14.12.2017 }} | EA = 28.07.2017 | EAD = 15.12.2017 }} | EA = 18.09.2017 | EAD = 18.12.2017 }} | EA = 19.09.2017 | EAD = 19.12.2017 }} | EA = 20.09.2017 | EAD = 20.12.2017 }} | EA = 21.09.2017 | EAD = 21.12.2017 }} | EA = 15.10.2018 | EAD = 22.12.2017 }} | EA = 16.10.2018 | EAD = 25.12.2017 }} | EA = 17.10.2018 | EAD = 26.12.2017 }} | EA = 18.10.2018 | EAD = 27.12.2017 }} | EA = 19.10.2018 | EAD = 28.12.2017 }} | EA = 22.10.2018 | EAD = 29.12.2017 }} | EA = 23.10.2018 | EAD = 01.01.2018 }} | EA = 24.10.2018 | EAD = 02.01.2018 }} | EA = 25.10.2018 | EAD = 03.01.2018 }} | EA = 26.10.2018 | EAD = 04.01.2018 }} | EA = 26.10.2018 | EAD = 05.01.2018 }} }} Staffel 2 }} Webisoden }} Titelsong → Hauptartikel: Willkommen im Wayne (Titelsong) Galerie © Viacom Welcome to the Wayne - Langes Intro (Englisch) WTTW 01HR.png|Promo WTTW P1.png WTTW P2.png WTTW P3.png WTTW P4.png WTTW P5.png WTTW P6.png WTTW P7.png WTTW P8.png WTTW P9.png Weblinks *Willkommen im Wayne bei fernsehserien.de *Willkommen im Wayne bei wunschliste.de * Einzelnachweise en:Welcome to the Wayne Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Nicktoons